


Steam

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-19
Updated: 2006-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For midnightbex.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Steam

**Author's Note:**

> For midnightbex.

Dean likes to take his time with some things. A lot of things, he gets done as quickly as possible. Tax evasion. Laundry. Hunting. Getting his car fixed. He takes his time with a few, though. Showers. Sex. ...well, mostly showers and sex.

Sex _in_ the shower can go on for quite some time. Luckily, Sam is of the same mind when it comes to sex and showers as Dean is. It happens to be their favourite place to screw. Dean with his back to the wall, Sam steadying him with his arms, skin slapping on tiles in the rhythm of the thrusts.

Slow rhythm that builds. It starts out stars on the backs of Dean's eyelids, palms grazed by Sam's skin, progresses to neck-arching pleasure, billows out to frantic need, pools in Dean's exact centre, goes supernova and settles. They hold position, as if melted into wax statues of themselves. Only their chests move as they pant in tandem.

"That," Sam says.

"Yeah," Dean agrees.

It'll be a minute before they shut the water off.


End file.
